Just Like The Good Old Days
by HearAmyRoar
Summary: Another Emma/Roman one-shot.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE. I only own Emma Marie Reigns, my OC.**_

_**A/N: Here's another little one-shot for Emma and Roman. **_

I sat in the locker room that the former Shield members had to themselves. Its been 2 years since I hung up my boots and signed a legends contract.. Once I had Mackenzie, I had wrestled for another 4 years. The Shield had disbanded after their Evolution feud with Seth turning traitor. The guys where all still performing with the company and they continued to be top guys. Tonight was Old School Raw and for one night only the Shield, me included, would reunite for a match together. I got dressed in my black shorts and my cropped Shield shirt before sitting on the bench and tying my sneakers. I looked up when Roman, Seth, and Dean walked in. Mackenzie was giggling away in Deans arms and Sophia was being given a piggy back ride by Seth.

When the Shield had ended the four of us hadn't changed. Roman sat next to me gave me a kiss and started rummaging through his bag for his old gear. "Momma!" Mackenzie smiled and reached out for me. I smiled and reached out for her. "We're fighting Paige, Corey Graves, Adrian Neville, and Tyler Breeze" Dean announced before grabbing his old Shield gear and heading to the changing rooms, Seth and Roman followed. I looked over at Soph, who had sat down next to me. "Having fun, princess?" I asked, she smiled and nodded "do you miss wrestling, mommy?" She asked "yes, but I love being home with you and Kenzie more" "daddy says me and Kenzie can stay with Lexi and JoJo" she smiled, talking about Alexa Bliss and JoJo Offerman. My daughters had become great friends with a lot of the talent considering they both spent a lot of time backstage, especially Sophia.

"That sounds fun" I said, brushing a strand of curly black hair out of her face. I looked down at Mackenzie, she was playing with her favorite stuffed animal, a dolphin that Roman had gotten her. "What About you Kenzie, are you having fun?" She glanced up at me with her ocean blue eyes and nodded "I seen Cody". I laughed, the young toddler adored Cody Rhodes to no end and always made a point to see him whenever me or Roman brought her backstage. Sophia, on the other hand, adored Bray Wyatt.

When the guys finished getting ready we walked to the gorilla where Alexa and JoJo where waiting. Me and Roman knelt in front of our daughters and they gave us hugs and a kiss "we love you, be good" Roman spoke "be careful" Sophia said and we stood up and left for our well known entrance spot. We stretched as we waited for our time to come. "Ready, baby girl?" Roman asked, I nodded "as I'll ever be. I've missed this" "think you still got it?" Dean smirked, I laughed "I know I still got it". We watched as our opponents made their way to the ring. I didn't remember a time where the crowd cheered louder then when our special op theme song began to play and the us walked through the crowd and jumped over the barricade.

The energy in my veins ran wild with the buzz of the crowd. I missed being in the ring. Dean started off against Adrian. The familiar Shield actions came back to all of us quickly, with quick tags being made. Roman was the one to tag me into the match and the crowd went nuts as I grabbed a chunk of Coreys hair and pulled him to his feet. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hit him with a neckbreaker, once he stow up I irish whipped him into the ropes and he bounced right back at me, countering with a closeline. My back slammed into the mat but I got up quickly. He had his back towards me, getting the reaction from the crowd. I ran at him and gave him a one handed bulldog before tagging Seth into the match, continuing with the fast tags. The two of us performed a double lifting DDT and I took my spot on the apron. Seth tagged in Roman, and him and Paige went at it with each other until they where both on the ground reaching for tags. Dean and Tyler Breeze both came in off the hot tags and Dean quickly got the upper hand. He performed Dirty Deeds on Tyler and tagged me in. I waited until Tyler got to his feet before hitting him with a spear and getting the win.

We didn't stop there, however. I grabbed Adrian and the guys tossed him on their shoulders before slamming him onto the mat, a perfect triple powerbomb. We put our fists together as our music played throughout the arena, just like we used to, and made our way backstage. "I've missed that" I smiled when we walked through the curtain, "that was awesome" Seth spoke and the guys agreed. We walked to catering where Mackenzie and Sophia were eating with Alexa and JoJo, also sitting with them was Jimmy, Jey, and Naomi. The little girls where filled with excitement, talking about our match. We stood talking with our friends before heading back to our locker room and changing back to our normal clothes. When the show ended we all grabbed our things and left back to the hotel. It was late and both children had already fallen fast asleep.

Seth and Dean helped me and Roman carry our sleeping daughters to our room before heading to their own. We carefully put on their pajamas and laid them on one of the beds in the room. After we had put on our own pajamas, we slid into the other bed. I curled up against him and he put his arms around me. "You did great out there tonight baby girl" he whispered, "thanks, it felt good stepping back into the ring and teaming with you guys" "yea, it did, just like the good old days" I laughed "it was like we never ended in the first place" "I know, but we never really did end. Seth and Dean are still as much family as they where then. Once a Shield member, always a Shield member" he spoke, "I love you" I smiled, he grinned at me "I love you to" and reached down to give me a kiss. We broke apart as we heard the other bed rustle and our bed move. "Momma, daddy, can we sleep with you?" Mackenzie asked, "sure, sweetheart" Roman answered. Mackenzie curled in between me and Roman and Sophia curled on Romans other side and as the two girls lulled back to sleep, we did the same.


End file.
